Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are increasingly being used for the display device in televisions, personal computers, and much state-of-the-art equipment, such as automotive navigation systems and simulation devices. One particular area where LCDs are increasingly being utilized is flat panel televisions. With the general acceptance of flat panel TV technology, there has been a large marketing and technology war over which technology is best, such as plasma display technology versus LCD display technology. Flat panel televisions are judged on thickness, weight, price, product lifetime, and image quality. Certain display technologies may be better in one area, such as image quality, but worse in another area, such as weight or price.
Typically, the image quality of a particular display technology is one of the most important factors taken into consideration when a buyer purchases a flat panel television. There are many different criteria to judge image quality. However, one important criterion is the light uniformity of the panel display. The light distribution of an LCD panel display typically is not uniform. There can be as much as 15% light fall off between different pixel areas on the display screen. Thus, the brightness is not uniform.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for methods and apparatuses for improving the light uniformity of a panel display.